The Lion King Egypt Plains
by Shadow On The Full Moon
Summary: Seto is the prince of Pride rock, and he cant wait to be king! Joey is he's best friend and together the two get into a lot of trouble. But when Seto's father, Atemu, is killed in a stampead, his uncle Zorc convinces Seto its his fault, and the prince runs away... Will he return and take his place as king? Or will he stay with his new friends Malik and Marik? T for bad words.
1. Chapter 1

**Me- Yes I love Lion King. Yes its my all time fav movie! And Yes I am doing this! Basicly its Lion King with Yugioh charries. **

**Seto- We are going to be lions? Sweet.**

**Joey- and this is romance?**

**Me- Yes now shut it!**

**Joey- Shadow owns nothing.**

**Charracters-**

**Atemu- Mufasa**

**Mana- Sarabi**

**Seto- Simba**

**Joey-Nala**

**Marik and Malik- Timon and Pumbaa**

**Yami- Zazu**

**Zorc- Scar**

**Mai- Shinzee**

**Rex and Weevil- the other two hyenas**

**Mahado- Rafiki**

**Charrie descriptions-**

**Seto- Brown lion with sapphire blue eyes. **

**Joey- Golden yellow lion with hazel/brown eyes**

**Malik- Sandy colored african wild dog with lalic colored eyes.**

**Marik- Sandy coloered african wild dog with spiky fur that sticks out in random directions and dark violet eyes.**

**Yami- gold black and red bird with crimson eyes.**

**Zorc- Black lion with red eyes. Atemu's younger brother.**

**Atemu- Black lion with a red black and gold mane.**

**Mana- brown lion with blue eyes.**

**Summary- Seto is the prince of Pride rock, and he cant wait to be king! Joey is he's best friend and together the two get into a lot of trouble. But when Seto's father, Atemu, is killed in a stampead, his uncle Zorc convinces Seto its his fault, and the prince runs away... Will he return and take his place as king? Or will he stay with his new friends Malik and Marik? T for bad words and violence.**

**Dont ask me why I did this just read it...**

**Enjoy! ^^**

~~~~LALALALAL~~~~  
Yami stood as he watched the sun raise he spread his arm jumping up into the sky changing into his bird form and flew off towards pride rock. As Yami flew towards pride rock, below him all the animals were following. All eager to see the new born prince.

Atemu stood watching the animals gather, Yami changed back as he landed his silky black red and gold wings turning into arms, his tail feathers stayed, and bowed. Atemu nodded smilig, his ears ears twitching ever so slightly and his tail flickered from side to side before turning and walking to his mate, Mana, and their cub, Seto. Atemu smiled and wrapped his arms around her pulling her close as he looked down at the cub. Mana nuzzled the little cub with her nose. He yawned and rolled over and looked up at his parents. Atemu looked up as Mahado walked over, he was an old baboon who coudnt really switch from human to animal much any more, and smiled at the priest who smiled back. The cub looked at Mahado as the priest picked him up. Mahado craddled Seto and shook the rattles on his staff above the young lion. Seto swattened at it mewing in delight. Mahado chuckled. He carried the cub to the edge of Pride Rock and lifted him up, for all the kingdom to see.. All the animals cheered, then bowed before the new prince. Seto watched squirming slightly as he was held up.

~~~LA~~~

Zorc sighed as he caught a mouse and lifted it up.

"Life's not fair, is it? I will never be king... and you, you shall never see the light of day." he was about to eat the mouse when a voice interupted him.

"Didnt your mother ever tell you not to play with your food?"

Zorc frowned and looked at Yami as the bird landed, "What do you want?"

"I'm here to annouce that King Atemu is on his way. So you better have a good excuse for missing the ceremony this morning." Yami said as he streatched his wings. He didn't trust to be in human form around the lion. Zorc sighed when the mouse got away, running back into its hole.

"Damn it Yami you made me lose my lunch."

"HA! You'll lose more then that once the king gets through with you!" Yami snorted.

"Oh! I'm shaking in fear!" Zorc hissed stepping towards Yami.

"N-now, Zorc! Dont look at me the way! AH!" Yami flew up as Zorc pounced and flew past the black lion. The black lion lunged closeing his jaws around Yami trapping him in his mouth.

Zorc."

"Mmm?" Zorc looked up and looked at his older brother Atemu, in lion form.

"Drop him." Atemu ordered walking over. Zorc spat Yami out. Yami glared at Zorc as he shook himself to get the spit off.

"Well if it isnt my big brother!" Zorc said.

"Mana and I didnt see you at the presentation of Seto." Atemu growled.

"Oh! That was today? Oh, must have slipped my mind." Zorc said. Seto glared. Yami huffed.

"Yes well as slippery as your mind is, you should have been first in line to see Seto!"

"I was first in line, untill that little hairball was born." Zorc growled. Atemu lowered his head.

"That 'hairball' is my son, and your future king."

'Oh, then I shall practice my curtsy." Zorc said sarcasticly as he turned away from his brother.

"Dont turn your back on me, Zorc!" Seto growled.

"No, perhapes its you, who shouldnt turn his back on me." Zorc growled back. Atemu roared and ran infront of zorc and snarled.

"Is that a challenge?"

"Temper, temper. I wouldnt _dream_ of challenging you." Zorc said he walked past Atemu and left. Yami sighed.

"There always one in every family Sire. Two in mine...Hmmm he'd make a handsome throw rug." Yami said as he flew onto Atemu's shoulder Atemu looked at him.

"Yami!" he said trying not to laugh.

"Hey, just think about, when ever he gets dirty you can take him out and beat the shit out of him!" Yami said. Atemu laughed.

~~~Line~~~

Seto stood on pride rock looking out over the land. He smiled and ran inside.

'Dad!" he called running to Atemu, stepping on some lions on the way."Dad! Come on Dad wake up! We gotta go!" Seto said placing his hands on his fathers shoulders and shaking him. Seto grabbed the man's arm and pulled and ended up rolling backwards. The Brown lion huffed and jumped onto his father's stomach. Atemu groaned and opened one eye. Seto glared."You promised!"

"Ok ok I'm up i'm up." Atemu said sitting up. He stood and steatched. Seto ran out Atemu and Mana following. Seto ran towards his mom and hugged her. She smiled and nudged him after his father. Seto ran after Atemu. Atemu smiled at him as they sat looking out over the Pride Lands.

"Everthin the light touches is the pride day, the sun will set on my time and rise with you as the new king." Atemu said.

"All this will be mine?" Seto asked. Atemu nodded."Wow." Seto spotted a part of the land that was covered in shadows."Hey what about those lands?" he asked.

"Those are the Shadow lands. They are out side our boarders, you must never go there, Seto." Atemu said as he turned into his lion form and headed down towards the grassland.

"But I thought a king could do what he wants." Seto said turning into his lion form and following his father.

"There's more to being king then getting your way all the time." Atemu said.

"There is?" Seto asked as they walked across the grass.

"Yes. As king we must have respect for all living things. From the crawling ant, to the leaping antalope." the king said. A few antalope lept past them.

"But dont we eat the antalope?" the brown cub asked confushed.

"Yes, Seto but let me explain. When we die, we become the grass, and the antalope eat the grass. And so we are all connected in the great circle of Life." the tri-colored lion explained.

"Good morning, Sire!" Yami said as he perched on a rock.

'Good Morning, Yami." Atemu greeted.

"Checking in with the morning news." Yami said.

"Fire away." Atemu said.

"Chimps are going ape, giraffes remain above it all. Elephants remember, though just what I can't recall.. Crocodiles are snapping up fresh offers from the banks, showed interest in my nest egg but I quickly said "No thanks!" We haven't paid the hornbills and the vultures have a hunch. Not everyone invited will be coming back for lunch.." Yami sang rubbing his neck at the last part. Seto saw a ground hog pop up and pounced on it. It went back underground. Seto looked around.

"This is the morning report! Gives you the long and the short. Every grunt, roar, and snort. Not a tale I distort On the morning report!" Yami sang. Seto saw the ground hog and turned croutching and pounced. The ground hog went under again. It popped up again and Seto pounced. Seto saw it popped back up and pounced trying to catch it. It popped up infront of a rock. Seto lunged and hit the rock. He rubbed his head.

"What are you doing, Son?" asked as Yami told the morning news.

"pouncing." Seto said as he pounced and opened his paws pouting when he saw nothing underneath.

"Let an old pro show you how its done." Atemu said.

"The buffalo have got a beef About this season's grass." Yami sang.

"Stay low to the ground." he said. Seto nodded.

"Warthogs have been thwarted In attempts to save their gas. In attempts to save their gas Flamingoes in the pink and Chasing secretary birds Saffron is this season's color Seen in all the herds!"

"Dont make a sound." Atemu whispered.

"Moving down the rank and file,"

"Take it slow." Atemu advised.

"To near the bottom rung" Yami sang completely unaware of what was about to happen.

"One more step." Seto took another step forward.

"Far too many beetles are Quite frankly in the dung!"

"Then pounce!" Atemu said.

"_Aaaaaak!_" Seto leapt tackling the bird. Then he jumped up smirking.

"This is the morning report! Gives you the long and the short! Every grunt, roar, and snort! Not a tale I distort! On the morning report!" Seto leapt at Yami as he sang biting his tail at one point. Yami pecked him. Seto grabbed and flung him. Atemu laughed. The ground hog popped up under Yami

"Ahahaha! Very good!" Atemu said as Seto ran over.

"Yami!"

"Yes, what is it?" Yami said looking at the ground hog.

"Urgent news from the underground!"

"Now this time-"

"Sire! Hyenas! In the pride lands!" Yami shouted.

"Yami! Take Seto home!" Seto ordered.

"Aww! But dad cant I come?" Seto asked.

"No." Atemu said then took off. Seto pouted.

"I never get to go anywhere..."

"Dont worry My Prince one day you will be king and you can chase those stupid mangey bastards from dawn till dusk." Yami said.

~~~~Line~~~

**Me- End of chappie 1.**

**Joey- No flames!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me- Chap two!**

**Review Replies-**

**Anime22- Here's a new chappie.**

**noffermans- Me too! I love this movie to death, when I was little I wached this 24/7 its a wonder the tape didnt wear out cuz Id rewind it when it was over and start it again. XD Now I watch it one a year when I can find It. I own the snd. I don't own the first anymore. :(**

**Raven6921- Atemu or Atem or Pharaoh as Bakura calls him is Mufasa. Yugi isn't in the story. **

**Joey- Enjoy!**

~~~line~~~

"Hey! Uncle Zorc guess what!" Seto said as he ran up to his uncle. The black haired male sighed.

"Oh, I dispise guessing games..." Zorc said looking at his nephew.

"Im, going to be King of Pride rock!" Seto said smiling.

"Oh goodie..." Zorc muttered.

"Dad just showed me the kingdom! and I'm gonna rule it all! Hahah!"

"Yes, well forgive me for not leaping for joy." the black lion said laying down on his side flicking stones."Bad back you know."

"Hey, Uncle Zorc? When i'm king what will that make you?" Seto asked walking over and laying acoss his uncle.

"A monkey's uncle."

"haha, your weird!" Seto said smirking.

"You have know idea. So your father showed you the whole kingdom did he?" he said sitting up macking Seto sit up as well and cross his legs.

"Yep!"

"He didnt show you whats beyond the rise of the northern boarder did he?"

"Well, no... He said I cant go there..."

"And he's absolutely right!" Zorc said."It's very dangerous! Only the bravest lions go there."

"Well I'm brave!" Seto said growling."What's out there any way?"

'I cant tell you, I'm sorry Seto, I just can't." Zorc said.

'Why not?" Seto growled.

"Seto, Seto! I'm only looking out for my favorite nephew!" Zorc said.

"Yeah right I'm your only nephew!" Seto said.

Exactly. An Elephant Graveyard is no place for a cub." Zorc said he covered his mouth with his hand."oops."

'A Elephant what?" Seto asked smiling."Cool!" Zorc smirked then frowned.

"Seto! You mustnt go there! Promise?"

"Sure."

"Good now you run along and have some fun! And remember its our secret!" Seto nodded and took off back to pride rock vhanging back to lion form as he did.

"Hey, Joey!" Seto greeted his friend. Joey smiled and shifted as he turned to look at Seto.

"Hey, Seto!" he said. Seto smiled and whispered.

"come on, I heard about this cool place we can go to!"

"Seto, i'm in the middle of a bath!" Joey said as his mother licked his fur again.

"Speaking of which its time for yours!" Seto tried to run but his mother got him and started licking him.

"Mom! you messing up my mane!" Seto complained he got away and shook him self. "Ok! Ok! I'm clean! Can we go now?"

"Where are we going? It better not be any place dumb!" Joey said.

"Trust me it's really cool!" Seto assured.

"So were is this really cool place?" Mana asked.

"Ummm... Around the waterhole." Seto lied.

"The waterhole? What so great about that?" Joey said as he went to stand next to his friend.

"I'll show you when we get there." Seto whispered.

"Mom can I go with Seto?" Joey asked.

"Hmmm What do you think Mana?"

"Sure. But take Yami with you."

"Awww! But Mom, Yami's no fun!" Seto complained.

"Then you cant go."

"Fine!" Seto grumbled.

~~Line~~

"Come on the sooner we get the the waterhole the sooner we can get back." Yami called flying ahead. The two cubs, in human form, followed behind.

"So where are we really going?" Joey asked queitly.

"An Elephant Graveyard." Seto whispered back.

"Wow!"

"Shh! Yami."

"Oh, right, so how are we gonna ditch the doedoe?" Joey asked. Yami looked at them and smiled.

"Oh look at you two, seeds of romance blossoming! Your parents will be so pleased! Well, with your being betrothed and all." Yami said as he landed in front of the young cubs. He changed into him human form.

"Be what?" Seto asked confused.

"Bethrothed. Intended." Yami said.

"Meaning...?" Joey asked.

"You two are going to be married!" Yami said.

"YUCK!" Seto and Joey said.

"I cant marry, Joey! His my best friend!"

"Yeah! It'd be weird!" Joey said.

"Well tough luck! Its a rule and your just going to have to live with it!" Yami said.

"Well when I'm king that will be the first to go." Seto said.

"Not so long as I'm around." Yami said.

"Well in the case, your fired." Seto said smirking.

Yami chuckled"Nice try but only a king can do that."

"Well, he's the future king." Joey said. Seto smiled and smirked at Yami.

"That's right so you have to do as I say."

"Not yet I dont! And with an attidude like that I'll say you shaping up to be a most pathtic king indeed!" Yami said.

"Not the way I see it." Seto said he changed and leapt at Yami who immediatly changed and dodged.

"I'm gonna be a mighty king So enemies beware!" Seto sang.

"Well, I've never seen a king of beasts With quite so little hair." Yami said smirking as he plucked a brown hair from the top of Seto's head

"I'm gonna be the main event Like no king was before I'm brushin' up on lookin' down I'm workin' on my ROAR!" Seto continued roaring making Yami tumble backwards.

Yami stood shaking himself, "Thus far, a rather uninspiring thing"

Seto smiled and trotted way, "Oh, I just can't wait to be king!" Joey bounded after him changing.

Yami huffed and flew after them, "You've rather a long way to go, young master, if you think..."

"No one sayin', "do this" " Seto sang as Joey made a face at Yami.

Yami turned to Joey who stopped,"Now, when I said that..."

Joey smiled and sang as Seto made a face, "No one saying, "be there""

What I meant was..." Yami raised his wing facing Seto who sat up smirking as Joey moved his mouth as Yami talked.

Seto, "No one sayin', "stop that!""

Yami sighed,"But what you don't realise..."

Joey and Seto sang together jumping up and prancing off,"No one sayin', "see here""

Yami growled, "Now, see here!"

Seto smiled and ran ahead of Joey, "Free to run around all day!"

Yami followed to two cubs,"Well, that's definitely out."

Seto jumped on to an ostrich Joey jumped on the one next to it the large birds started to run, "Free to do it all my way!"

Yami singing as he flew next to the running birds," I think it's time that you and I Arranged a heart-to-heart."

Seto laughing,"Kings don't need advice From little hornbills for a start"

Yami growling,"if this is where the monarchy is headed count me out! Out of service, out of Egypt I wouldn't hang about This child is getting wildly out of wing!"

Seto,"Oh, I just can't wait to be king!" Joey and Seto hopped on to the girrafes laughing.

"Everybody, look left, Everybody, look right Everywhere you look, I'm Standing in the spotlight!" Seto sang. Joey giggled.

Yami, "Not yet!"

"Let every creature go for broke and sing Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing It's gonna be King Seto's fineist fling!" the animals sang.

Seto,"Oh I just cant waaaaait to be king!" He sang. He and Joey laughed as the tower of animals collapsed leaving Yami underneath a rhino. Seto and Joey took off running giggling and laughing.

"Haha! It worked! I am a genious!" Seto said. Joey laughed

"Hey genious it was my idea!" Joey said.

"Yeah, but I pulled it off!" Seto said.

"Yeah! With me!" Joey said.

"Oh yeah? Ra!" Seto tackled Joey. Joey pinned him.

"Pinned ya!" Joey said smirking.

"Let me up!" Seto said Joey laughed and let him up turning away. Seto smirked and tackled Joey sending them both rolling. They laughed as they rolled. Joey pinned Seto again.

"Pinned ya, again." he laughed. Seto pushed him off and they stood. They looked around Seto smiled.

"This is it. We made it!" Seto said.

"Its really creepy!" Joey said.

"I know!" Seto said smiling.

"We could get in big trouble!" Joey said. Seto chuckled

"I know!"

"I wonder if its brains are still in there." Joey said looking at the elephant skull.

"Only one way to find out." Seto said."Lets go check it out!" Seto said walking towards the skull. Yami landed in front of him.

"WRONG! The only checking out you'll be doing is checking out of here!" Yami snapped shooing Seto away from the skull.

"Oh man..." Seto complained.

"We are way beyond the boundries of the pride lands!" Yami said frowning. Seto laughed.

"Look, old banana beak is scared!" Seto poked Seto's nose.

"That's Mr. Banana beak to you Fluffy! And right not we are all in very real danger!" Yami said as Seto walked past him.

"Danger? I laugh in the face of danger! HAHAHA!" Seto cackled.

"HEHEHEHE!" Seto jumped and ran so he was behind Yami and in front of Joey. Hyenas came out of the elephant skull cackling.

"Well Well well, what have we here, Rex?" asked one.

"I dont know, Mai, what do you think Weevil?" asked the second, the third one smirked.

"Loooks to me like some trasspassers." he said. Seto stayed in front of Joey as the hyenas came closer. Yami spread his wings blocking them from the cubs.

"Just what I was Thinkin! IA trio of Trasspassers!" Snarled Rex.

"By complete accident I can assure you." Yami said, turning and shooing the young cubs away. "A simple navagational error!"

"Wait, wait, wait! I know you... Your Atemu's little stooge!' Mai said. Yami glared.

"I am the king's adviser." he growled.

"And that would make you?" Rex asked circling around Seto and Joey. Joey whimpered.

"The future King!" Seto growled.

"Do you know what we do to kings who step out of their kingdom?" Mai asked.

"HA! You cant do anything to me!" Seto said smirking.

"Technicly they can, we are on their land." Yami said frowning.

Seto looked at the tri-colored bird frowning, "But Yami, you said they were nothing but stupid mangy-." Yami slapped a wing over the prince's mouth.

"Shhhh! Idiot do you want us to get killed?" Yami hissed so the hyenas could barely hear. Rex growled and snapped at Yami. Yami jumped"Oh look at the sun! Gotta go!" Seto and Joey started to run but they were cut off By Mai.

"Whoa! Where ya going? We'd love for you to stay for dinner." she said.

"Yeah! We could have whatevers lion around!" Rex laughed.

"Wait! I got one! Make mine a cub sandwich! Whatch think?" Mai laughed. Rex and Weevil laughed. Joey and Seto took of running Yami flying after them. Rex stopped laughing and saw them run.

"Hey! Did we order this dinner to go?" he asked.

"No.. Why?" Mai asked.

"BECAUSE THERE IT GOES!" Rex yelled.

Yami screeched as his tail feather's were grabbed. Seto and Joey kept running not hearing the screech. They finally stop.

"Did we lose them?" Joey asked

"I think so... Wait. Where's Yami?" Seto said looking around.

Yami pecked Rex's paws forcing him to let go. He flew up out of reach.

"HEY! Why dont you pick on somebody your own size!" Seto snarled. Joey looked at Yami. The bird was puffed up. Yami frowned and took off flying towards Pride Rock.

"Like you?" Mai snickered. Seto growled. Joey grabbed Seto and tugged him. Seto and Joey started running again, the hyenas laughed and chased them. The two cubs started running up a the side of a mountain of bones. Joey slipped and started slidding down.

"Seto! AHH!" Joey yelled. Seto turned and charged down and scratched Mai across the face. He pushed Joey up and ran behind him making sure his friend didnt lose his grip. Mai snarled. Seto and Joey ran into a cave like place. they turned around as Mai Rex and Weevil approached. Seto stood infront of Joey and growled. He roared, wel more like mewed. Mai laughed.

"That the best you got? HAHA! Do it again."

_ROAR!_

The hyenas jumped as Atemu leapt at them. Seto and Joey watched as Atemu attacked the hyenas. Yami landed next to them. Atemu pinned the three hyenas down.

"If you ever come near my son again, I will not hesitate to rip you to shreds." Atemu growled.

"OH! Oh, this is your son? Rex did you know?" Mai asked.

"NO! No I didnt know! Did you?"

"No! Ofcourse not!"

Both,"Weevil?" Weevil nodded.

Atemu Roared the three yelped and ran off. Atemu turned and glared at the cubs. Seto stepped forward.

"Dad I..."

"I told you not to come here, and you disobied me." Atemu growled. Seto flinched.

"Dad I'm sorry..."

"Lets go home." Atemu said turning and walking away. Yami sighed and flew after him. Seto and Joey followed.

"I thought you were really brave." Joey told Seto.

~~~~Line~~~

**Me- Review!**

**Joey- No flames!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me- ^^ Chappie three.**

~~~Blah Blah line Blah!~~~

"Yami!" Atemu called. Yami looked at the cubs then flew and landed infront of Atemu.

"Yes, Atemu?" Yami asked.

"Take Joey home. I have to teach Seto a lesson." Atemu said looking at the brown cub. Seto sank down into the grass. Yami flew over.

"Come Joey. Seto, good luck." Yami said then he flew off Joey following. Seto watched them leave.

"Seto!" Atemu called. Seto looked at his father to see he had his back to him. He frowned and slowly walked over. He looked down when he stepped in Atemu's footprint. He sighed and sat next to his father.

"Seto, I am very dissapointed in you." Atemu said.

"I know." Seto said.

"You could have gotten killed! You purposly disobeyed me, and what's worse you put Joey in danger as well!" Atemu growled. Seto sighed.

"I was just trying to be brave Like you." he said looking up.

"Damn it, Seto, I'm only brave when I have to be!" Atemu said. "I dont go looking for trouble unlike you!"

"But your not scared of anything!" Seto pointed out his fur raising. Atemu sighed.

"I was today." he admited . Seto blinked."You were?"

"Yes, I thought I might lose you."

"I guess kings get scarred to huh?" Seto said. Atemu nodded. "But you know what? I think those hyenas were scarder." Seto said lauging. Atemu chuckled.

"That's because no one messes with your dad!" Atemu said. Seto smiled and takled Atemu the two rolled and around. Seto laughed as he layed on his dad's head.

"Dad? We're pals right?" Seto asked.

"Right." Atemu chuckled.

"And we'll always be together, right?" Seto asked.

"Look up at the stars, Seto. My father told that all the great kings of the past are up there to help guid you. If You ever feel alone, remeber that they are their to help and to guid you. And so will I." Atemu said.

~~~Line~~~

"OW! Damn that Atemu! I wont be able to sit for a week!" Rex complained rubbing his ass. Weevil snickered. Rex growled."SHUT UP!" Weevil laughed more causing Rex to takle him the two started to fight.

"HEY! KNOCK IT OFF!" Mai growled.

"He started it!"

"Look at you guys! No wonder we're dangling at the bottom of the food chain! If it werent for those damned lions we'd be runnin the joint!" Mai said.

"I hate lions!" Rex said.

"So pushy!" Mai said.

"And hairy!" Rex added.

"And stinky!" Weevil snickered.

All three, "And man are they UGLY! hahahaha!" they stopped and jumped when they heard a deep voice

"Oh, come now, surely we lions arent all that bad." a man with black hair and crimson red eyes sat on a cliff above his legs dangling over the edge. his ears and tail twitching.

"Oh! Zorc its just you." Rex said chuckling as he looked up at the black lion.

"We thought you were some one important." Mai said.

"Yeah like Atemu." Weevil said.

"I see." the black lion said.

"Now that's power." Rex said.

"Tell me about it! I hear the name and it sends shivers down my spine." Mai said. Rex smiled.

"Atemu."

"Oooooh!" Mai shuddered."Do it again!"

"Atemu Atemu Atemu!" Rex said. Mai giggled shivering.

"oooh! It gives me tingles!" Mai said. Zorc rubbed his temple.

"I'm surrounded by idiots." he groaned.

"Not you Zorc! Your one of us!" Rex said. "Your our pal!"

"Charmed." Zorc said turning his head away.

"Oh! I like that! He's not King but he's still so proper!" Mai said.

"Yeah! So Zorc old buddy old pal did ya bring us anything to eat?" Weevil asked. Zorc pulled out a a zebra leg.

"I don't think you three deserve this." Zorc said. Mai, Weevil, and Rex dooled and begged for the food."I practically gift wrapped those cubs for you and you couldnt even despose of them." he threw the leg down and the hyenas startd to tear into it. Mai raised her head.

"Well, it not like they were exactly alone or something." she said.

"Yeah! What do you want us to do? KIll Atemu?" Rex asked. Zorc smiled evilily standing.

"Exactly." Zorc said. The hyenas looked at him confused. He jumped down causing the three to scatter. He smirked.

"I know that your powers of retention, are as wet as a warthog's backside. But as thick as you are pay attention! My words are a matter of pride." Zorc started to sing. Mai and Rex walked slowly towards him.

"Its clear from your vacant expressions, the lights aren't all on up stairs. But we're talking about kings and successions, even you can't be caught on awares!" Zorc sang as he wacked Weevil. The hyena yelped.

"So prepare for a chance of a life time! Be prepared for sensational news! A shining new era, is tipptoeing nearer." Zorc sang, more hyenas appeared and gathered closer to Zorc.

"And where do we feature?" Mai asked flipping her blond hair. Zorc smiled at her and patted her head.

"Just listen to teacher." Zorc said. Mai straightened her hair. The hyenas got closer changing forms. Zorc watched them.

"I know it sounds sordid, but you'll be rewarded. When at last I am given my dues! And injustice deliciously squared! Be prepared!" He sang.

"Yeah! We'll be prepared! Haha! What are we gonna be prepared for?" Rex said.

"For the death of the king!" Zorc said.

"Why? Is he sick?" Weevil asked. Zorc grabbed him.

"No fool! We're gonna kill him. And Seto too!" Zorc said dropping Weevil.

"Great idea! Who needs a king?" Mai said. Rex and Weevil smiled and three pranced in a circle

"No king! No king! La la la la!" they sang.

"Idiots! There will be a king!" Zorc yelled.

"But you said-"

"I will be king! Stick with me! And you'll never go hungry again!" Zorc said.

"YAY!" the hyenas cheered. They all started to march in front of Zorc."LONG LIVE THE KING!"

"LONG LIVE THE KING!"

"It's great that soon we'll be connected to a king who'll soon be all time adored!" the hyenas sang

"Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected, to take certain duties on board. The future is littered with prizes and though I'm the main addressee, the point that I must emphasize is you won't get a sniff without me!" Zorc sang running his hand across his neck then jumping down from his perch and landing in front of a few hyenas in his lion for. The hyenas scattered.

"So prepare for the coup of the century!"

"Ooooh!"

"Be prepared for the murkiest scam!" Zorc sang

"Oooh! La! La! La!" the hyenas sang.

"Meticulous planning,"

"We'll have food!"

"Tenacity spanning!"

"Lots of food!"

"Decades of denial,"

"We repeat!"

"Is simply why I'll,"

"Endless meat!"

"Be king undisputed!"

"Aaaaaaaaah..."

Respected, saluted,"

Aaaaaaaah..."

"And seen for the wonder I am!"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

"Yes, my teeth and ambitions are bared!"

"Oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo!"

'Be prepared!" Zorc sang.

"Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared! Be prepared!" The hyenas echoed. Zorc cackled.

~~~~Line~~~~

**Me- Sorry for shortness.**

**Joey- Review! No flames!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Not mine.**

~~~~LALA!~~~

"Now you wait here. Your father has a wonderful suprize for you." Zorc said.

"What's the suprize?" Seto asked as he sat down cross legged.

"If I told you it wouldn't be a suprize now would it?" Zorc said.

"If you tell me I'll still act suprized." Seto said. Zorc chuckled.

"Oh you are such a naughty boy!" he said. Seto jumped up.

"Oh! Come on Uncle Zorc! Tell me!" he said.

"No no no no no no no no no! This is only for you and your daddy. You know a sorta Father... Son... thing..." Zorc said. Seto sat back down."Well I better go get him."

"I'll come-"

"No! You stay here. You wouldnt want to get in trouble like you did with the hyenas." Zorc said.

"You know about that?" Seto asked frowning.

"Seto, everybody knows about that." Zorc said.

"Really?" Seto asked.

"Yes... Lucky Daddy was there to save you, hm? Oh and just between you and me you might want to work on that little roar of yours." Zorc said, then he turned.

"Uncle Zorc? Will I like this suprize?"

"Its to _die_ for." and with that Zorc left changing forms.

Seto sighed and changed forms and laid down.

~~~La~~

Mai, Rex and Weevil hid watching the wildebeast graze. Rex's stomach growled.

"Shh!" Mai shushed.

"I can't help it! I'm hungry! I gotta have a wildebeast!" Rex said.

"Stay put." Mai said.

"Can't I just pick off one of the sick ones?" Rex asked.

"No! We wait for the signal from Zorc!" Mai said. as she said this. Zorc apeared on a cliff high above."There he is. Let's go."

THe three hyenas stepped out from hiding.

~~~Down in the gorge~~~~

"Little roar..." Seto muttered. A lizard clibed onto the rock he was laying on. He bared his teeth."Rrrrawr!" he frowned when the lizard ignored him. He stood and jumped off the rock.

"Rrrrawrr!" he mewed/roared. He smirked when it passed him and took a deep breath.

"RRAWR!" the lizard jumped. the roar/mew echoed. Seto looked around smirking. Then the ground started to shake. He frowned and looked down watching the small rocks jump around. He looked and froze. The wildebeast herd stampeding down into the gorge, Seto turned and took off at full speed as the the herd ran towards him.

Mai snapped at the legs of one of the wildebeast. Rex and Weevil did the same to others untill all were down i n the gorge.

~~~Lalila~~

"Oh look Sire. The herd is on the move." Yami said from his spot on Atemu's shoulder. Atemu looked.

"Odd." he said.

"Atemu!"

Atemu turned and Zorc climbing up some rocks.

"Come quick! In the gorge! There's a stampede! Seto's down there!" Zorc said. Atemu froze.

"Seto?"

~~~~Gorge~~~~

Seto swerved to avoid the wildebeasts. He got to a tree and ran up it pulling him self up. He slipped but was able to keep his grip. and pull him self up.

~~~~~NYEH!~~~~~

Atemu and Zorc ran as fast as they could to the gorge. Yami flew ahead. He dived into the gorge and followed the stampede searching for the cub. He saw him and flew to him. Seto looked at him. Yami saw the fear in the poor cubs eyes as the tree he was on shook violently.

"Yami! Help me!" he said as he slipped again.

"Hold on! Your father's on his way!" Yami said.

Atemu leaped down the rocks towards the bottom. Zorc followed. They both searched franticly for the young prince. Yami flew over.

"Over there! On the tree!" he said pointing. Atemu lept down and took off runnig for the tree. He ran past it and turn and ran towards it but was hit.

"Oh! This is terrible! What do we do? I'll go back for help! That's it I'll-" Zorc wacked him with his paw knocking the bird into the cliff side. Yami collapsed knocked out.

Atemu stood and watched as the tree snapped sending the tree and cub flying in to the air. Atemu jumped catching the cub. Zorc watched as he walked. He took off running with the herd and trying to get to the side. He was hit again forcing his to drop Seto who rolled away. He sat up and tensed. He stood and looked around. His father came up from behind picking him up and launched himself towards a ledge and set Seto down. The cub looked at him. Atemu went to pull him self up but was pulled back by the herd. Seto searched for his father. The was a roar and Atemu came flying from the sea of wildebeast landing on the side of the cliff. he started to climb. Seto watched the turned and started running up the rocks to the top.

"Zorc! Brother! Help me!" Atemu said as he slipped. Zorc looked down at him. Then he griped Atemu's paws digging his claws i n causing the lion to roar in pain. Zorc leaned down.

"Long live the king." Zorc said. Atemu's eyes widened. Zorc let go, letting Atemu fall to his death.

Seto gasped as he saw his father fall.

"NO!" he cried he took off leaping down the rocks the bottom as the rest of the herd passed by. Seto coughed and looked around.

"Dad!" he called he ran forward. "Dad?" he called again, A wildebeast ran past him. He watched and saw something on the ground. He blinked and wran over and saw it was his father he walked around frowning.

"Dad?" he said walking closer. He nudged Atemu."Come on Dad. Get up." he said his ears flattening against his head when he got no response. He placed his paws on Atemu's cheek and shook him."Come on! We gotta go home!" he said he bit his father's ear and pulled. He released and frowned looked around.

"HELP! SOME ONE! HELP!" He yelled. Tears filled his eyes."Somebody... Anybody... Help..." he said he turned to his father's dead body. He slipped under his fathers paw laying down. He closed his eyes forcing the tears back. Zorc appeared and looked down at the cub.

"Seto." he said. Seto looked up and stood."What have you done?" he asked.

"There were wildebeast and... he tried to save me..It was an accident I didn't mean for it to happen!" Seto said. Zorc sat down and pulled the cub towards him with his paw.

"Ofcourse! Ofcourse.. No one ever means for these thing to happen. But the King is dead." Zorc said. Seto looed at him with wide eyes."If it weren't for you he'd still be alive. What would your mother think?"

"What do I do?" Seto asked. Zorc lowered his head.

"Run. Run away and never return!" he said. Seto turned and took off running as fast as his legs would allow him to run. MAi, Rex, And Weevil appeared be hind Zorc.

"Kill Him." he said. THe hyenas took off snarling as they ran after the cub. Seto looked around when he came to a wall. He heard growling and looked to see the hyenas. He took off leaping into a crack pulling him out of the way just as Rex lashed out. Seto continued to run until he tripped and tumbled down a steep hill going over the edge into a thorn patch. Mai, Rex, and Weevil Ran the the hill snarling. Rex slid to a stop at the edga MAi ran into him the Weevil into her causing Rex to fly into the thorns. He jumped out yowling and pulled him self out. Weevil and Mai laughed.

"Hey! There he goes!" Mai said.

"Then you go after him!" Rex said.

"And end up like you? I don't think so!" Mai said. "And he's as good as dead out there any ways. And if he comes back. We kill him."

"YEAH! YOU HEAR THAT? IF YOU EVER COME BACK WE'LL KILL YOU!" Rex yelled. The hyenas laughed.

~~~~~La la la la al~~~~~

"Atemu's death is a terrible tragedy... But to lose Seto... I've barley have the heart to live..." Zorc said. Mana looked down. Yami hugged her. Joey looked down a tear slidding down his cheek.

"For me... it is a deep, personal loss... That is why.. with a heavy heart, I assume the throne. Yet, out of the ashes of this tragedy, we shall rise." Zorc said. Yami froze when he saw the shadows of hyenas. "To greet the dawning of a new era! In which Lion and Hyena come to gether! In a great and glorious future!"

Mahado watch from a distance be for going home he sat on a branch of the tree and sighed wiping a lone tear away.

"Oh..." he said he placed his hand on the drawing of Seto and wiped his hand across it.

~~~~:(~~~

**It's short cause I'm in tears and can't write anymore...**


	5. Chapter 5

**5th chappie I own nothing.**

**Me- LOVE THE REVIEWS!**

**Joey- 2 more chapters after this!**

**Me- And I'll finish up Lion King 2 Seto's Pride! Writing it in Mah note book... And for a treat you get a special chappie at the end of this story! **

~~~Line~~~

Vultures landed and surrounded a cub. There was a bark and two young wild dogs ran towards them chaseing them off. They laughed.

"Man! I love doing that!" laughed one. He had dark violet eyes and spikey fur that stuck out in random Directions. The other smiled. He had lalic eyes and his fur was much more tamer.

"THey never see it coming!" he said as he went over to the cub.

"Hey Marik. I think it's still alive!" he said. Marik frowned and went over and sniffed the cub. He lifted its paw and jumped back.

"HOLY SHIT ITS A LION!" he shouted.

"Marik its just a cub." Malik said."Can we keep him?" he asked.

"Are you nuts? Lions kill guys like us!" Marik said.

"But he's so little." Malik argued.

"But he'll get bigger." Marik said

"Maybe he'll be on our side." Malik agued back. Marik sighed.

"Yeah right! Fine! We'll keep him. If he turns on us though, don't say I didnt tell you this was a bad Idea." Marik said. He picked the cub up. They walked over to an oasis and laid the cub down. Malik splashed the cub. He groaned and shifted raising his head.

"You ok, Kid?" Malik asked. The cub looked at him then away.

"I guess so..." he said.

"You nearly died." Malik said.

"I saved you." Marik said. Malik wacked him with his paw."Ok, Malik helped... A little."

"THanks for the help..." the cub said standing and walking away. The two dogs looked at each other.

"Where ya going?" Malik asked.

"No where.." the cub said.

"He looks blue..." Malik said.

"I'd say brown." Marik said.

"No, I mean he's depressed." Malik said as he went over to the cub.

"What's eating ya, Kid?" he asked.

"Nothing! He's at the top of the food chain!" Marik said. laughing. He stopped and cleared his throat when Malik glared at him.

"So... Where ya from?" Malik asked.

"It doesnt matter... I can't go back." Seto said.

"Ah! Your an outcast!" Marik said.

"What did you do?" Malik asked.

"Something terrible... I don't want to talk about it.."

"Good we don't want to here about it." Marik said.

"Marik. Is there any thing we can do to help?" Malik asked.

"Not unless you can change the past.'

"Ya know Kid, in times like this, My buddy Malik here, says ya gotta put your behind in your past... Wait that's not right." Marik said. Malik face palmed.

"Oi. Sit down befor you hurt your self. It's ya gotta put your past behind ya." Malik said."Bad things happen and you cant do anything about it. Right?"

"Right."

"Wrong! When the world its back on you. You turn your back on the world."

That's not what I was tought." Seto said.

Then you need a new lesson! Repeat after me. Hakuna Matata." he said.

"What?" the blue eyed cub asked.

"Hakuna Matata. It means now worries." Marik said. Malik smiled.

"Hakuna Matata. What a wonderful phrase." Malik sang. Marik smiled.

"Hakuna Matata. Ain't no passin' craze!" he sang.

"It means no worries! For the rest of your days!" Malik sang walking passed the cub tugging his tail. Seto followed as they two dogs lead him into the jungle.

"Its our problem free, philosaphy!" they both sang.

"Hakuna matata!" Malik sang.

"Hakuna Matata?" Seto asked.

"Yeah. It's our motto." Marik said.

"What's a motto?" Seto asked.

"Nothin'. What a "motto" with you?" Malik asked laughing. Marik laughed too.

"Ya know, Kid, these two words will solve all your problems." Marik said.

"Exactly! Take us for example!" Malik said." We were kicked out of our packs. Just because of our fur!"

"Yeah. They thought we were evil." Marik said.

"Hakuna Matata! What a wonderful phrase!" the two dogs sang. Seto watched them."Hakuna Matata. Ain't no passing craze!" Seto stood.

"It means no worries! For the rest of your days!" Seto sang. Malik smiled

"Yeah sing it, kid!"

"Its our problem free!" they sang.

"Philosaphy!" Marik sang coming over.

"Hakuna Matata!" They all sang. Malik lifted a large leaf revealing a beautiful place.

"Welcome to our humble home!" Malik said.

"You live here?" Seto asked.

"We live anywhere we want!" Malik said

"Yep! Home his where the rump rests!" Marik said.

"It's beautiful." Seto said following the dogs through the forest.

"I'm starved." Marik said.

"I'm so hungry, I could eat a whole zebra!" Seto said.

"Uh... Fresh out of zebra..." Malik said.

"Antalope?" Seto asked.

"No." Malik said.

"Hippo?"

"Nope." Malik said.

"Then what do you eat? I mean there has to be something here."

"Rarely." Marik said.

"Look, Kid. If ya gonna live with us, ya gotta eat like us. Theres rarely ever anything we can hunt here." Malik said. He went over to a log and pushed it over realing alot of bugs.

"What is that?"

"A grub. What does it look like?" Malik said eating one.

"Ewww! Gross!" Seto said. Marik ate a long worm.

"Slimey yet satisfying." Marik said.

"THese are rare delicacies." Maik said licking up a bug. "Mmmm. Pecans with a very plasant crunch." he said smiling.

"You'll learn to love them." Marik said.

"I'm telling ya kid. This is the life. No rules, no responsablities. And more importantly. No worries!" Malik said."And, until a herd passes through, this is all the food we got. So? What do ya say?"

Seto looked at the bug and picked one up."Oh, well. Hakuna Matata." he said eating the bug."Slimey... yet satisfying." Seto said.

"That's it." Malik said smiling.

~~~Line~~~

**Me- ^^**

**Joey-Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Still not mine.**

~~~Afew years later~~~

~Pride rock~

"Nobody knows the trouble i've seen. Nobody knows my sarrows..." Yami sang from his cage.

"Oh, Yami. Do lighten up." Zorc said."Sing something bouncy."

"It's a small world a-"

"No! Anything but that..." Zorc growled. Yami rolled his eyes.

"I've go a lovely bunch of cocanuts. Deeleedee. There they are standing in a row." he sang Zorc smiled and start singing along.

"Big ones, small ones. Some as big as your head!"

"Ugh.. I never had to this for Atemu..." Yami muttered. Zorc lunged at the cage.

"What did you say?" he snarled.

"Nothing!" Yami said.

"You know the law! Never, say that name in my presence! I am the king!" Zorc snarled.

"Yes! Sire! You are the king!" he said.

"HEY BOSS!"

"Oh, what is it this time?"Zorc asked turning to the hyenas.

"We have a bone to pick with you!" Rex said.

"I'll handel thins." Mai said."Zorc, there's no food. And no water." she said.

"Yeah! It's dinner time, and we dont have no ontrays(I have no Idea how to spell that..)!" Rex snapped.

"Its the lioness' job to hunt..." Zorc sighed.

"Yeah! But they won't go hunt!" Weevil said.

"Oh... Eat Yami." Zorc said.

"Oh! You don't want to eat me!" Yami said."I have no meat!"

"I thought with Atemu gone everything was supossed to be better." Weevil muttered to the other two.

"What di you say?" Zorc raored.

"I said. At-" Mai wacked him."Que Pasa?" Weevil said.

"Good. Now get out." Zorc growled. the hyenas ran out of the den.

~~~~La~~~

Seto sighed as he laid on his back staring up. Malik and Marik laid next to him. The bones of an animal laid nearby.

"Ahhh. I'm Stuffed." Seto said.

"Tell me about!" Marik said."Hey malik."

"Yeah?" Malik said.

"What do you think those lights are?" he asked.

"I dont know. lots of bugs?" Malik said."Seto? What do you think?"

"Well... I dont know." he said.

"Oh come on tell us!" Marik said.

"Ok... Somebody once told me.. the great kings of the past are up there, watching over us.."

"A bunch of royal dead guys are watching over us?" Marik asked. he busted out laughing. Malik giggled. Seto chuckled also.

"Who told you that? What mook made that up?" Malik laughed.

"Yeah... Pretty stupid huh?" Seto said. then he frowned. He rolled over and stood. Malik and Marik watched him leave. Seto walked to a cliff and collapsed with a heavy sigh sending some flowers into the air.

~~~~LA! Following the flowers and blades of grass! YAY!~~~

Mahdo sat on the top of a tree. he raised his hand and caught some of the flowers and grass. he sniffed them and dived down into his home he grabbed a shell and placed the grass and flowers inside and stired them around. He set the shell down and got a fruit and too a bite. He blinked as he looked at the flowers and grass. he lifted the shell.

"Seto? He's alive? HAHA! He's alive!" he said jumping up and grabbing his staff he went to the drawing of Seto and painted on a mane smiling."It is time."

~~~LA!~~~

Malik and Marik walked through the forest singing. Marik spotted a fawn and licked his lips following it as it walked.

Malik stopped singing when he noticed Marik missing."Marik?"

Marik crouched. and stalked closer. The fawn walked forward. There was a rustle behind Marik and he looked behind him.

"Malik?" he whispered. He looked back at the fawn and silently went towards it. He was about to lung but it got spooked and took off."Damn it!" he shouted tacking off after it but he lost it in the woods. He growled. There was an agry roar, he turned and saw a very pissed off lion behind him. He lunged at the dog. MArik took off."SHIT!" he shouted. The lion chased him.

"Marik?" Malik said he ran and saw the dog running from a lion. "OH SHIT!" he shouted as marik ran to him. The lion leapt. There was a roar and Seto jumped in front of them snarling. The gold yellow lion growled and roared. Seto snarled. They started to fight. Seto tackled the lion causing them to roll, but ended up pinned beneath the gold yellow lion. Seto blinked.

"Joey?" he asked. The lion blinked backed off. Seto stood.

"Is it really you?" Seto asked. Joey tilted his head.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"It's me! Seto." the brown lion said.

"Seto?" Joey asked.

"Yeah." Seto said. Joey smiled. He jumped up. He jumped Seto and two lions laughed.

"Its great ta see ya!" Joey said.

"What are you doing here?" Seto asked.

"What am I doing here, what are you doing here?" Joey asked.

"HOLD ON! What is going on here?" Marik shouted.

"Marik, Malik this is Joey, he's my best friend." Seto said.

"Pleased to meet you." Malik said.

"And you." Joey said.

"Hi... WAIT! Ok let me get this straight. He knows you. You know him. But he want to kill me. And everyone is all right with this? Did i miss something?" Marik asked.

"Marik, calm down." Seto said.

"Wait until everyone knows you've been here this whole time! And ya mother... What will she think?" Joey asked. Seto frowned.

"She doesnt have to know..." he said."No one does."

"Ofcourse they do! They all think your dead! Zorc told us about the stampede." Joey said looking down.

"He did?" Seto asked."What else did he tell you?"

"What else matters? Your alive! And that means... Your the king..." Joey said.

"Pal, I think you have the wroung lion. He's not a king!" Marik said.

"Your a king?" Malik asked.

"No!" Seto said.

"Seto!" Joey said shocked.

"No, i'm not the king! Maybe I was gonna be, but that was a long time ago." Seto said.

"Your a king and you never told us?" Marik asked.

"I'm still the same guy." Seto said.

"But with power!" Malik said.

"Can you leave us alone?" Joey asked.

"What ever you have to say you can say in front of us." Marik said.

"Maybe you should leave." Seto said.

"And it starts." Malik mutter." Come on Marik." he said walking away. Marik followed.

Seto sighed,"Marik and Malik... Ya learn to love em." he said. Joey sighed changing to human form. Seto did the same.

"What's wroung?" he asked. Joey looked at him.

"It's like yer back from the dead... You don't knowhow much this will mean ta everyone... What it means ta me." Joey hugged Seto."I've really missed you." he said. Seto hugged him back.

"I've missed you too." he said.

"I tell ya Marik... This really stinks..." Malik said. Marik looked at him

"Sorry." he said.

"Not you! Them!" Malik said pointing at the to lions who were still hugging."Him. Him. Alone." Malik said.

"What's wrong with that?" Marik asked.

"I can see what's happening." Malik sang.

"What?" Marik asked.

"And they don't have a clue!" Malik continued.

"Who?" Marik asked confused.

"They'll fall in love and heres the bottom line, our trio's down to two." Malik sang.

"Oh..." Marik said.

"Ze sweet caress of twilight. Thers magic everywhere. And with all this romantic atmosphere, disasters in the air!" Malik sang.

The two lions changed and went to the pond.

_Can you feel the love tonight._

_The peace the evening brings._

_The world, for once, in perfect harmony_

_With all its living thing_

The two lions circled each other as the walked. Joey smiled and went to the water and started to drink. Seto did the same

'_So many things to tell him, but how to make him see. The truth about my past? Impossable! He'd turn away from me..'_ Seto raised his raid. Joey looked at him.

'_He's holding back he's hiding, but what I cant decide. Why won't he be the king I know he is, the king I see inside?'_ Joey watched as Seto passed him. He jumped out of the way when Seto ran by jumping and swinging out over the water, he let the vine go an fell into the water.

_Can you feel the love tonight?_

_The peace the evening brings._

_The world, for once, in perfect harmony_

_With all its living thing_

Joey looked down in the water and grabbed Joey pulling him in. Joey gasped and climbed out. Seto chuckled and climbed out his mane covering his eyes. Joey smirked and pushed him back in. He took off running after wards.

_Can you feel love tonight?_

_You needn't look to far._

_Stealing through the night's uncertainties._

_Love is where they are._

Seto chased Joey through the feild smiling. Joey smiled. Seto tackled him sending them rolling down the hill. They stopped and looked at each other. Joey reached up and licked Seto's cheek. Seto looked down at him. Joey smiled. they changed back. Seto smiled back as Joey tucked his head underneath his chin.

"And if they fall in love tonight, it can be assumed." Malik sang sniffling.

"His carefree days with us are history..." Marik sang hugging Malik.

"In short our pal, is doomed!" they both sang together.

"Isnt this a great place?" Seto asked as he and Joey walked along a log hand-in-hand.

"Yeah... But there's something I don't get... You were alive all this time. Why didn't ya come back to Pride Rock? We really needed you." Joey said. Seto sighed.

"No one needs me."

"Yes we do." Joey said."Your the king."

"Joey, we've been through this, I'm not the king. Zorc is." Seto said.

"Seto, he let the hyenas take over the pride lands..."

"What?" Seto asked.

"The lands are destroyed. Theres no food, no water.. Seto if you don't do something soon they'll starve." Joey said.

"I can't go back." Seto said pulling his hand away and walking forward. Joey frowned.

"Why not?" Joey asked.

"You wouldn't understand."

"What wouldnt I understand?" Joey cried upset.

"It doesnt matter. Its in the past.. Hakuna Matata." Seto said.

"What?"

"Hukuna Matata, its something I learned out here. Somethimes bad things happen-"

"Seto."

"And theres nothing you can do about it. So why worry?" Seto said walking past Joey.

"Because its your responsibility!" Joey said following. Seto looked at him

"What about you? You left!" Seto said.

"I lefted to find help! And I found you! Dont you understand? Your our only hope!" Joey said.

"Sorry." Seto said glaring.

"Whats happened to you! Your not the same Seto I remember!" Joey said.

"Your right! I'm not" Seto said."Now are you satisfied?"

"No. Just disapointed." Joey said.

"You sound like my father..." Seto muttered.

"Good. Atleast on of us does." Joey said.

"You think you can just show up, and tell me how to live my life? You dont even know what i've been through!" Seto growled at Joey.

"I would if you'd just tell me!" Joey snapped.

"Forget it!" Seto snarled as he walked away.

"FINE!" Joey yelled.

Seto growled as he started to pace.

"He's wrong! I can't go back...What would it prove any way? It wouldnt change anything. You can't change the past.." he said. He stopped pacing and looked up. "You said you'd always be there for me... But your not..." he said. "And it's because of me... Its my fault..." He heard something and looked behind him and saw a monkey singing. He changed and started to walk away. The monkey followed chuckling.

Seto laid down on a log above the water. A rock fell in and he looked and saw the monkey.

"Hey. Cut it out, would ya?" he said said standing and walking away.

"Can't cut it out. It grow right back!" Mahado said laughing.

"Creepy monkey.." Seto muttered. "Stop folowing me! Who are you?"

"The question is, who, are you." the baboon asked. Seto sighed.

"I thought I knew... Now.. I'm not so sure.." Seto said.

"Well I know who you are. Come close its a secret." Mahado said. He started to chant what he had said earlier.

"Stop that! What do that mean?" Seto asked.

"It means that you are a baboon. And I'm not." Mahado said laughed.

"I think your confused." seto said walking away.

"I'm not the one confused you dont even know who you are!" Mahado appeared in front of him.

"Oh and I suppose you do?" Seto asked walking aroung the monkey.

"Sure do! Your Atemu's boy!" Seto turned an looked at him shocked."Bye" Mahado took off. Seto took off after him.

"Wait!" he shouted. He stopped next to the monkey who was meditating."You knew my father?" Seto asked.

"Correction. I know your father." Mahado said.

"I hate to tell you this but. My fathers dead.." Seto said. Mahado stood.

"Wrong again." he said taking off. "He's alive. You follow Mahado. He knows the way." he said. Seto ran after him. He ran thru the trees and roots following Mahado.

"Stop." Mahado said."Shh." he walked forward and pulled bak the long grass."Look down there."

Seto walked forward and looked into the water. He sighed. "Thiats not my father.. Just my reflection.."

"Look again." the monkey said. Seto looked back down into the water. His reflection rippied and changed to that of his father. He blinked.

"See? He lives in you." Mahado said.

"Seto..." Seto looked up.

"Father?" he whispered he saw the clouds forming into the shape of Atemu.

"Seto. You have forgotten me." Atemu said.

"No! How could I?" Seto asked.

"You have forgotten who you are. And so forgotten me. Look inside yourself. You are more than what you've become. You must take your place in the circle of life." Atemu said.

"But how can I go back? I'm not who I used to be." Seto said.

"Remember who you are. You are My son. And the one true king." Atemu said the he started to fade."Remember..."

"No! Don't go!" Seto said running he sat down as his father dissapeared. Mahado went to his side.

"Whoa! What was that about? Weird weather.." he said chuckling.

"Yeah... It looks like the winds are changing." Seto said.

"Ah... Change is good." Mahado said.

"Yeah... But it not easy...I know what I have to do but... That would mean facing my past. I've been running from it for so long I..."

Mahado hit on top of the head with his staff.

"OW! Shit! What was that for?" Seto asked rubbing his head.

"It doesnt matter it's in the past!" Mahado said.

"Yeah! But it still hurts like hell!" Seto said.

"Oh yes the past can hurt. But the way I see it, you can run from it, or learn from it!" the monkey said then he swung the staff. Seto ducked."HA! You see? So? What are you going to do?" Mahado asked.

"First I'm going to take your stick." Seto took the staff and threw it.

"No! Not the stick!" the monkey ran forad and caught it and Seto took off."Where are you going?" Mahado yelled.

"I'm going back!" Seto replied.

"GOOD! Go on! Get out of here! Mahado yelled smiling.

Joey walked over to a sleeping Marik and Malik. Malik was lying across Marik's back. Joey nudged Malik with his paw.

"Malik." he said. Malik yawned and looked up and screamed jumping backwards. Marik jumped awake screaming also.

"Guys! Its just me." Joey said.

"Don't ever do that again!" Malik said

"Have you guys seen Seto?" the hazel eyed lion asked.

"I thought he was with you?" Malik asked.

"He was, but now I can't find him. Where is he?"

"Ohohoho!" Joey and the two dogs looked up and saw Mahado.

"You won't find him here! The king has returned." the baboon said.

"I can't believe it... He's gone back." Joey said smiling.

"Gone back what do you mean?" Marik asked."Hey! What's going on here? Who's the monkey?"

"Seto's gone back to challeng Zorc." Joey said.

"Who?" Marik asked.

"Zorc."

"Who's Zorc?" Malik asked.

"It's his uncle."

"The monkeys his uncle?" Marik asked.

"NO! Seto's gone back to challege his uncle Zorc to tack his place as king." Joey said.

"Oh." Marik and Malik said.

~~~~Line~~~~~

**Me- one more chappie to go!**

**Joey- YAY! We're almost done!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me- Here it is the Last chappy! **

**Joey- ENJOY!**

~~~BOW DOWN TO MY EPIC LINES!~~~~

Seto ran as fast as his legs would allow him through the sand. His blue eyes narrowed as he grew closer to the pride lands.

His eyes widened as he stared at the dry land. Even the Nile was drying up... He looked around skeletons and cracks in the ground littered the place. He looked at Pride Rock in the distance. He growled and cursed Zorc's name.

"Seto! Wait up!" Seto looked behind him and saw Joey running up to him they looked out over the land.

"It's aweful isn't it?" Joey asked.

"I didn't want to believe you..." Seto said.

"What made you come back?" Joey asked.

"I finally had some scince knocked into me." Seto said. "I got the bump to prove it... Besides. This is my kingdom... If I don't fight for it who will?"

"I will." Joey said.

"Its going to be dangerous." Seto said.

"Danger? I laugh in the face of danger! Hahahaha!" Joey said. Seto chuckled.

"I see nothing funny about this!" the lions looked behind them.

"Malik, Marik? What are you doing here?" Seto asked.

"At your service sire." Marik said.

"We're gonna fight your uncle for this?" Malik asked.

"Yes... It's my home." Seto said.

"Well if it's important to you, we're with ya til the end." Malik said. The four of them started to walk towards pride rock. When they got there they saw a whole lot of hyenas.

"Hyenas... Oh I hate hyenas..." Malik said.

"So what's your plan of getting past those guys?" Marik asked.

"Live bait." Seto said.

"Oh... Hey!" Malik said.

"Come on, Malik.." Seto said.

"What do you want me to do? Dress in drag and do the hula?" Malik asked. Marik smirked at the idea. Seto pushed the two dogs out in the open. The hyenas looked at them. Malik gulped.

"Ummmm... Hi?" he said. The hyenas growled. Malik took off Marik following. The hyenas snarled and gave chase.

Seto and Joey stepped out of hiding and walked closer.

"Joey, find my mother and gather the lionesses. I'll look for Zorc." Seto said. Joey nodded and headed down onto the ground. Seto went towards pride rock.

"MANA!" Seto froze and saw his mother walk through the snarling hyenas. She climbed up and stood infront of Zorc.

"Yes, Zorc?" she said.

"Where is your hunting party? They're not doing their job." Zorc growled.

"Zorc there is no more food. The herds have moved on." she said.

"No! Your just not looking hard enough!" Zorc said.

"Zorc. Its over. Theres nothing left. We have no choice but to leave Pride Rock." Mana said.

"We're not going anywhere." Zorc snarled.

"Then you have sentenced us to death!" Mana said.

"Then so be it!" Zorc said.

"You can't do that!" Mana said baring her teeth.

"I am king. I can do what ever I please." Zorc said walking past her and sitting down.

"If you were half the king Atemu was-"

"I am ten times the king he was!" Zorc growled turned and wacking Mana, sending the light brown lioness to the ground. She rolled and laid on the ground. The was a very pissed off growled, as the lightning flashed. Zorc looked up and jumped back, as Seto lept down.

"No... Impossible your dead..." Zorc said. Seto went over to his mother and nudged her with his muzzle. Mana's eyes opened and she looked at him.

"Atemu...?" she asked.

"No, Mom it's me." seto said.

"Seto...? Your alive?" she asked."But how?"

"It doesnt matter... I'm home now." He said nuzzling his mother she smiled rubbed her ched against his muzzle. Seto pulled away and glared at Zorc.

"Seto... Seto. I'm suprized to see you.. Alive." Zorc said glaring at Mai, Rex, and Weevil. The three flinched and ran.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip you apart..." Seto growned walking towards Zorc.

"Seto, you don't understand... the pressures of ruling a kingdom-"

"Are no longer yours. Step down, Zorc." Seto said as he back Zorc against a wall.

"I would... But you see them?" Zorc asked. Seto looked up and saw the hyenas."They think I'm king." Zorc said.

"Well we don't!" Zorc and Seto looked to see Joey and all the lionesses climbling up onto pride rock. Two of the Lionesses helped Mana to her paws."Seto's the rightful king."

"It's your choice Zorc. Step down or fight." Seto said.

"Oh must this all end in violence. I'd hate to be responsible for the death of a family member. Woundn't you agree Seto?" Zorc said walked passed Seto.

"That's not going to work, Zorc. I've put it behind me." Seto said.

"And what of your faithful subjects? Have they put it behind them?" Zorc asked walking over the Joey and the lionesses.

"Seto what is he talking about?" Joey asked. Zorc smirked.

"Oh? So you haven't told them? Well heres your chance. Tell them who is really responsible for Atemu's death." Zorc said circling Seto then heading back to the others. Joey and the lionesses looked at Seto. Seto looked at his mother and Joey and stepped forward.

"I am..." he said. Mana went over to him.

"It's not true..." she said. Seto looked down."Tell me it's not true!" she said.

"Its true..." Seto said.

"You see! He admits it! Murderer!" Zorc growled. Seto looked up.

"NO! It was an accident!" Seto said as Zorc circled him.

"If it werent for you Atemu would still be alive! It's your fault he's dead! Do you deny it?" Zorc asked.

"No." Seto said.

"Then your guilty!" Zorc said.

"No! I'm not a murderer!" he said as Zorc started to back him up.

"Oh, Seto, your in trouble again. But this time daddy isnt here to save you." Zorc said backing Seto towards the edge. the hyenas followed behind."And now every one knows why!" Seto's hind paw slipped causing him to fall. He gripped the edge with his claws.

"SETO!" Joey yelled. Lightning struck catching the ground below on fire. Seto tried to climb up.

"Hmmm. Now where have I seen this before? Let me think... Oh yes! This is the way your father looked just before he died." Zorc said his red eyes shining with amusment. He brought his paws down on Seto's and leaned down closer."Now heres my little secret." he said leaning closer so his muzzle was right by Seto's ear."I killed Atemu..." he whispered. The lightning flashed in Seto's eyes and he snarled throwing himself upwards knocking Zorc to the ground.

"Murderer!" he roared angrily as he pinned Zorc down. The others gasped.

"No! Seto Don't!" Zorc said.

"Tell them the truth!" Seto snarled.

"Oh but the thruth is in the- Ack!" Seto slammed his paw down on Zorc throat."Alright! Alright! I did it!" he hissed.

"Louder! So they can hear you!" Seto growled.

"I did it! I killed Atemu!" Zorc growled. Mana lunged forward, Joey and the lionesses following, as the hyenas tackled Seto. They roared attacking the hyenas. Seto threw them off of him. Malik and Marik came charging threw knocked the hyenas away left and right. Seto ran passed towards Zorc. A hyena jumped on him. He grabbed it by the throat and threw it another lunged at him but was hit by something. Seto looked up and saw Mahado jump down. He landed in a circle of hyenas. They lunged and he wacked them with his staff, kicked two, and punched one that came up behind him.

Malik ran into the den and ran toward the cage.

"Let me out!" Yami cried. Malik ignored him and turned to face the two hyenas.

"Please don't kill me!" Malik said.

"Hey!" came a bark they turned and saw Marik.

"Who's the mutt?" Rex asked.

"Are you talking to me?" Marik asked.

"Uh-oh, he called him a mutt.." Malik said. Mai looked at him

"Are you talking to me?" Marik growled.

"Shouldn't have done that." Malik said.

"Are you talking to me?" Marik snarled.

"Now they're in for it.." Malik said

"They call me, Mr. Mutt! Raaaaaa!" Marik lunged for the hyenas attacking them. Weevil flinched as bones and rocks flew out of the den. The Rex and Mai ran out and tripped over him. They scrambled the their feet and ran. Marik and Malik ran out Yami flew out after them.

Seto looked around at the fighting Hyenas and lionesses. He looked around as the lightning flashed and he caught sight of Zorc. He growled and ran towards him. Zorc turned and took off to the top of Pride Rock. He lept over the ffames before they rose and ran to the edge he turned and looked at the wall of flames. Seto jumped through it and walked over to Zorc growling.

"Murderer.." Seto said.

"Seto, Seto, please have mercy." Zorc said.

"You don't deserve to live." Seto growled.

"Seto, I am family... It... it was the hyenas! They made me do it! It was their plans." Zorc said

Mai, Rex, and Weevil snarled and backed away turning and leaving.

"Why should I believe you?" Seto asked. "Everything you've ever told me was a lie." Seto snarled. Zorc lowered to the ground as Seto towered over him.

"What are you going to do? You wouldnt kill your own uncle." Zorc said.

"No, Zorc. I'm not like you." Seto said.

"Oh, thank you. Seto you are truely noble, I'll make it up to you. How can I prove my self worthy?" Zorc asked standing.

"Run. Run away, Zorc, and never return." Seto said. Zorc Nodded.

"Yes... Of course," Zorc said walking around Seto. Zorc looked down at the burning embers."Your Majesty!" he swipped the emvers into Seto's eyes. Seto roared in pain. Zorc tackled him and they started to fight. Seto kicked him off and they lunged at eqach others clawing and wacking one another. Zorc threw Seto to the ground and lunged. Seto kicked him sending him over the egde. Zorc tumbed down the side and hit the ground. Seto stood and looked over the edge. The hyenas had surrounded Zorc who stood.

"Oh! My friends!" he said.

"Friends?" Mai asked. "I thought we were the enemy?"

"That's what I heard." Rex said.

"Weevil?" They asked. the third cackled. The hyenas laughed as the cornered lunged attacking Zorc and the fire rose and engulfed them all.

They skys opened up and Rain poured down on the dying land, extinguishing the fire. Seto sighed, and headed down. Yami bowed before him as he passed. Joey and the others walked towards him. They brushed against him welcoming him. Mana went to him and rubbed her head against his. Joey walked forward and did the same. There was a rattling sound. And they all looked up and saw Mahado pointing to the ledge. Seto started walking up and stopped at Mahdo who bowed. Seto smirked and pulled the priest into a hug. Mahdo hugged back. Mahado pulled back and smiled at Seto. Seto turned and headed up. He looked up. As every one watched.

_"Remember..."_ Seto smiled and roared. The others roared also. Marik and Malik barked.

~~~The End~~~

**Me- OVER! DONE! YAY!**

**Seto- I was soooooo out of Character.**

**Me- Yeah sorry bout that... But its over! ^^**

**Bakura- No it's not! You got to do the sequel! And the epilogue!**

**Ryou- Yeah!**

**Me- FINE! Review! **

**Seto- Flames will be used to burn haters.**


	8. Epilogue

**Me-Here is the special chappie!**

**Joey-Enjoy!**

~~~~YAY!~~~~

As the rain stopped Seto jumped down and headed over to a group of lionesses that had followed Zorc. One stood and growled at Seto. Seto narrowed his eyes.

"I want you out of the Pride Lands. You are banished to the outlands." he said. Anzu frowned.

"What! But I am with child!" she said.

"That is why you are banished! If I catch any of you in the Pride Lands again you are two give up one pound of flesh of your kill." Seto said.

"That's not fair!" called out a lioness.

"No! Its justice!" Joey said. "You betrayed Seto and you must face the consequences." Seto nodded and turned to walk away. There was a snarl, then and growl and roar. By the time Seto had turned, Marik and Malik pinning two lionesses down and Joey pinning Anzu down. He immediatly knew that they had tried to attack him while his back was turned.

"Get out!" Joey snarled. The lionesses stood growling.

"NOW!" Marik barked.

"I will have my revenge! Mark my words! You will pay!" Anzu snarled before changing and running off the other banished lionesses following. Seto sighed.

"I will never make that mistake again." he said as he pulled Joey close to him. Joey hugged him.

~~~~Few weeks later~~~

Seto sat on the ledge looking out over the pride lands. The lionesses, who were also in human form, were laying about watching the herds graze. Seto looked behind him when he heard someone walk up to him and saw his mate, Joey. He smiled. Joey did too as he carefully sat down and leaned against Seto placing his hand on his belly smiling. Seto smiled more, and pulled his mate closer.

Mahado watched the two lions smiling. Malik smiled as he saw Joeys belly and sighed.

"I want a pup..." he said.

"Hell no. We are not having a pup." Marik said. Malik sighed.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because I don't want one" Marik said. Malik pouted. Marik rolled his eyes.

~~~The end.~~~~

**Me- done!**

**Seto- No flames.**


End file.
